New Guy
The New Guy is a strange anthropomorphic red umbrella ghost-like creature with two sets of feet and a taste for lounge music. He lives in a Warehouse, He appears periodically and makes a flapping noise. He also seems to have an obsession with Skillet as his house is covered with pictures of the chinchilla. He once kidnapped Skillet, bound and gagged him and hula hooped in front of him. The New Guy often plays "''Princess Cruiser"'' by Tongo Hiti on a record player. It seems to mesmerize or otherwise mentally incapacitate those who hear it. Appearance The New Guy is colored red, shaped like an umbrella, three lines on him, with two legs, colored green & blue, two little stick-finger arms, he has two yellow eyes. Season 1 The New Guy First Appears in the series in the Episode named "Signals", as Fitz and the Eye are eating at the diner, there is a T.V. behind them, which the camera zooms in on. As the camera is zoomed in on the full size of the screen, the New Guy appears for a short amount of time. He can be seen hovering over the both of them, Later Fitz spots him in Shark's Office, Shark introduces The New Guy to him. In "Rooster", the New Guy captures Skillet and takes him to his mysterious building, The New Guy's Home as we see the interior of the building, Skillet is tied up and gagged while the New Guy plays a catchy lounge song and hula hoops. We also see many pictures of Skillet hung up on the walls. Skillet tries to back away but falls over while doing so. The New Guy approaches and starts to hula hoop on top of him. The episode ends with the New Guy's lounge song playing in the background as Skillet closes his eyes. In "Spider", While The New Guy is sleeping in his bed, Skillet still trapped in New Guy's warehouse. He escapes by using his laser eyes to rip apart the rope that was holding him in his chair, Skillet jumps out the window and he uses his rocket-feet ability to blast away. In "Spharktasm", the New Guy appears with a record player. Hypnotizes Fitz, Skillet, Peanut Cop, Roostre and Golden Joe who all tied up, He begins to hula hoop as Roostre exclaims "Good god, here we go!" Skillet throws on a pair of orange headphones and blue sunglasses. In "Adventure Mouse", As everything is the same until Fitz says "Got To Do Something", The Skillet jumps up and the New Guy follows him & gets distracted, Roostre shouts "Nobody look at him! Get out of here before the song finishes!" everyone then escapes the shack, later Fitz takes down The New Guy with a rocket-powered skateboard and helps Skillet, Later Fitz on a Rocket-powered Skateboard lands on the ground using the New Guy, he follows Fitz and Skillet into Shark's Party, later when The Hand subsequently cuts off the Eye's leg with a pair of shears and Eye collapses in a puddle of blood, the New Guy and Two Human Citizens watch him. Season 2 In "Bowtime", The New Guy appears and saves Skillet from the Time Clock's gas and covers the clock inside of his umbrella body. While it's covered, the Clock releases time gas, which makes the New Guy inflate like a balloon, making sure none of it leaks out. As soon as this happens, Mouse jumps through the window to the control room and Skillet uses his laser eyes to tear through his rope. Mouse grabs the New Guy and eventually the motionless Eye, with Skillet following behind him. They all jump out of the window and escape into the desert. In "Surgery Circus", Mouse, Skillet, New Guy and the unconscious Eye are traveling through the desert, using the rocket-powered skateboard, until they eventually stop, due to the device running out of gas. New Guy carries the Eye, with Mouse and Skillet on top of him. Fitz looks upon the night sky and drunkenly sings about how beautiful it is. Next, Mouse and Skillet see a circle of stars in the sky, he travels with Fitz and Skillet for a short time, After Fitz and the Eye, enter Liquor's shop, Skillet, and New Guy are left outside alone and dance to Princess Cruiser. In "Booger Haze", The New Guy can be seen near Fitz, Skillet, and Liquor in white background with The Eye and The 2nd Eye staring at them and they start tap dancing. After this scene, The New Guy isn't seen again until in "Eighteen". In "Eighteen" the New Guy is captured by Shark and later he is eaten. His song can still be heard emanating from Shark's belly. 12 oz mouse eighteen v.1 .png In "Farewell', a partially digested New Guy is pulled from Shark's headless corpse. He is last seen in being carried on Eye's back to someplace called "the river." INVICTUS In The Special, "INVICTUS", The New Guy also appears along with Roostre, Golden Joe, Skillet and Peanut Cop in "INVICTUS", They are seen sitting around a fire in his Warehouse, Much Later the New Guy dancing to Princess Cruiser, it is revealed that Golden Joe, Roostre, Peanut Cop and Skillet are all still Alive, Roostre hates being the asylum with a dancing New Guy, Golden Joe mentions the Corn Droid saving their lives, Peanut Cop mentions who the and that he is a droid, Roostre tells everyone to "stop Dicking Around this is serious", to save Mouse from the Machine so they can escape Q109 and not shark which Golden Joe complains to Roostre for not telling them 5 Minutes ago and Skillet knows what going to happen if Shark gets Mouse to the Mind-Swapping Chair first, Roostre turns off the music for it to be Circket Code, Golden Joe, Roostre, Peanut Cop, Skillet, and the New Guy ride on a Magic Carpet above the City singing a Song and flying around in circles, The New Guy lands like a parachute then New Guy reveals he has a small version of him that can actually can speak after ripping himself, Roostre is surprised about this the small new guy claims the town is made of pizza boxes and the Man-Woman reappears with a ball and asks about the Clock, Roostre claims that none of this is real and time is the same, Skillet finds the Building what mouse is at, Everyone enters the building to Shark's Monitor Room, later when Shark and Rectangular Businessman are at the door to escape Q109 but are at a ATM first to punch a code into it, Mouse Fitzgerald, Skillet, Golden Joe, Roostre, Peanut Cop, New Guy and Buzby come out to destroyed them, The Businessman put the code inside the ATM releasing Bow-Tie Bots, The Heroes fight the robotic bowties including The New Guy, Later when Fitz uses a Bowtie Yo-yo then opens the door to the Real World everyone including New Guy gets sucked in except Skillet and Clock who are left behind when the door closes. Appearances Appearance List: "Signals", "Rooster", "Spider", "Spharktasm", "Adventure Mouse," "Bowtime", "Surgery Circus", "Booger Haze", "Eighteen", "Farewell" and "INVICTUS". Trivia * We never see his insides, his legs are shown inside him, it was only seen once in "Bowtime". * The Smaller Version of New Guy in "INVICTUS" is voiced by Mike Lazzo, the vice president of Adult Swim. * Before he had a voice in "INVICTUS", the New Guy, never spoke any words in the original series. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Pages needing an Overhaul Category:Deceased Category:Protagonists